Rich or Famous?
by Lautners-wifexox
Summary: Daniel is divorced with Emily, he falls in love with anew girl! One night Daniel cheats on this girl with Nolan! She falls in love with a famous bass player! Now Daniel must compete to win his girlback, along the way he meets his old friend Emily. Rated T just in case Nolan/Daniel Daneil/Emily
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter enjoy! I do not own anything! Its bad but it will get better!**

**NO RUDE COMMENTS**

**Ideas will be taken.**

* * *

Daniels POV

Its been about four years since Emily Thorne and I got divorced, I have no idea what the hell I was thinkinG when I proposed to her. My mother was right I was tricking myself, I never really was in love with her.

Right now Im sitting here looking at my phone just blushing, waiting to get a text massage. I have met a girl, she is beautiful! My mother doesnt know anything yet. I remember the day we met, it was right after my divorce with Emily.

*_Flashback*_

_"Daniel, wait let me explain!" Emilys voice came through my phone, I hung up and threw my phone to the ground. I sat at a stool at Jacks bar. I looked like a mess, tears streaming down my face. I was about on my 4th drink, when this girl sat next to me._

_"Hello, this is quite a bar isnt it" she spoke._

_I nodded my head and looked up. She was a beauty! Black wavy hair, Short dress. She was perfect!_

_"My names Gaby by the way"_

_"Daniel"_

_*End*_

After a few months we hit it off. Tomorrow is our 4 year anniversary! I need to give her the best surprise ever!

* * *

Gabys POV

At Night...

"Hey Daniel!" I siad as I walked into the party Ashely thru for us. I gave him a peck on the lips, and I felt him smiling into it. I giggled a bit as I sat next to him.

"Hey babe!" He said back.

We talked for a while, until dessert was served.

"Hey ill be right back, love you!" I said getting up, kissing his cheek.

"Kay."

After a while I came back only to find Nolan and Daniel lip locking!

I was breathless!

I quickly walked out crying my eyes out. I wondered into the park. I was to busy counting my footsteps that I ran into a young boy, about my age.

He was so hansom!

"Sorry" He spoke quietly. His voice as I had heard before. I finally realized who was standing right in front of me, and in a gasp I was able to say

"Cameron Quenseng? From AllStar Weekend!"

Cameron nods at me and smiles,

"Whats wrong? You look like your crying," He says to me. Before I could say anything Zach and Michael also from Allstar Weekend, came running in.

"Hey Cam, ready to roll!" Zach yelled out. Bumping into Cameron, making the things in his hands fall out. We both bent down to pick them up. And for the first time ever our eyes met. I forgot about Daniel. Are eyes stayed locked as we stood up. This was clearly a signal. This didnt happen with Daniel.

"Do you need a ride home?" Cameron asked me. Without moving my eyes I nodded. Cameron took my hand into his and led me into the bands van.

I wasnt sure what was happening, but I knew something would come out from it. This was no longer about Daniel this was about me!

* * *

Daniels POV

"Hey Daniel" Ashely said as I turned to face her. " Have you seen this yet?" She turned the phone and it was a picture of Gaby and some guy at the park they were looking at eachother.

"What the hell is this?"I yelled out not being able to see it any longer. I wasent going to rest tonight

* * *

**Im sorry if this sucked. I promise it does get better! Also i will respond to comments!**

**And also follow me on twitter for amazing tweets and for status on all my storys. **

** lautnerluvpll I will follow back but you have to tell me your from fan fiction**

**Please no rude comments, and check out my other story STUCK IN BETWEEN**

**- SUXXXXX**


	2. NEWS

**Hey! so i decided to continue this story because i got followers! YAY! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Anyways this story takes a crazy, twist lol hope you love!**

**Re-Cap: Daniel and Gaby are celebrating there anerversary, Dan is caught cheating! Gaby runs to the park, and runs into Cam. They like eachother a lot. Ashely finds a picture of them together and shows it to Dan**

* * *

Rich or Famous? Chapter 2

Gabys POV

"Hey Boys this..., um sorry I didn't catch your name" Cameron said facing me his sparkly eyes shining through.

"Gaby" I whispered. And he smiled. He introduced me to everyone. And we sat down to talk. Zach was playing his X-box while Michael was taking pictures of himself.

"So... Why are you crying?" Cameron asked

"We'll... Its a long story. "

"I've got time. " he smiled back.  
I told him everything! How I loved Daniel to what had happened. At the end he was holding me in his arm in awe. I knew we had only met, but I also knew... That I liked him and he liked me! Suddenly my phone started ringing I looked at the contact and it was Daniel I pressed ignore.

"Your gonna have to face him eventually" Cameron whispers in my ear, as he moved me to sit on his lap.

"I know..." I sighed "just not today, I'm not ready..." Cameron nodded and smiled he just held me.

* * *

Daniels POV

"Hello Gaby, so why is there a picture all over the Internet of you and some guy? Please call me back!" I sad hanging up my phone.

I looked around, I don't know where she was. I didn't know how I was gonna find her either...

My phone binged, it was Gaby... She sent me a text it said: We need to talks. Meet me at Jacks bar, NOW!

* * *

*At Jacks Bar*

"Hey Gaby" I said sitting down next to her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Daniel?" She questioned me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Since when are you gay? I mean I had no idea my boyfriend was gay!"

"I'm not gay!"

"Don't play games with me Daniel! I saw you lip locking with Noaln! But it does t matter! Excuse me I'm hanging out with Cameron tonight." She got up and left! I can't believe she saw that! I suppose Cameron was  
The dude in the picture.

* * *

Cameron POV

Gaby burst through the doors, and cried into my arms. I held her tight. She was so Beutiful! I liked her... A lot!

"Hey Gaby... It's all gonna be okay! You can stay in the van with the guys and I if you want?" She nodded her head yes. And I led her to the van. She didn't say a single word. She threw on Michael's old shirt. And layed down on the extra bunk we had for guests only. Soon she fell asleep. I kissed her fore head and then left the bunks to the small living room where the guys were sitting watching "Fear Island" our favorite horror movie!

"Do you like her?" Zach asked me as I sat next to him. I only nodded" dude you should make a move... Soon"

"I can't she just got out of a relationship" Zach nodded

"So wait a few months, but you should start leading her on" zach said.

"You guys would make a cute couple, I can see you lasting almost forever" Michael interrupted.

"Almost forever?" I chuckled.

"Yeah" he shrugged and returned to his movie.

We finished the movie.

* * *

Gaby POV

I heard Michael say something, about me and Cameron, I also heard Zach telling Cameron to make a move.

"Morning girly" Cameron walked in. He helped me off my bunk. I headed to the bathroom.

I looked behind the mirror and there was a bottle of pills. I took out the bottle and popped one into my mouth and hid it under my tongue. I walked out, hiding the bottle in my pocket. Once I reached my purse I quickly and smoothly slid the bottle inside it. I headed towards the small kitchen in the van. Cam handed me a glass of water. And I quickly drained the pill down my throat down to my stomach.

"Thanks! I was really thirsty" I smiled. I made sure Cameron didnt see me swallow the pill.

"Hey Gaby, me and Michael need to run some errans... Why don't you hang out with Cam here?" Zach asked me. I saw Cameron roll his eyes, and I swore I saw Zach wink.

"I'd love too... But I can't. No matter how much I hate Daniel right now... His sister is tell my closest friend and she is going threw a lot right now... Sorry maybe next time" I said hoping I could get there number.

"Yeah. It's fine. Here's my number... In case you change your mind..." Cam says imputing his number in my phone. I nod and smile. Throwing my purse around my neck.

"Hey Char" I say as I sit next to her at the pool.

"Hey Gabz, I heard about my brother and you... Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah... I just can't stand seeing him anymore" I say back to her.

"Listen you know how much I support you and wanna be on your side, but Daniel is my brother the only person in my family I have left... So" she begins before I interrupt her.

"Char it's okay" I say quickly.

"Hello, Charlotte!" Daniel said coming up from behind.

"Dani!" She squeal hugging her.

"Can I talk to her?" He says pointing to me. Char nods and leaves.

"Listen babe I'm sorry... I'm crazy about you" Daniel says.

"I'm crazy about you too... I'm also crazy about Cameron though"

"You barely know the guy!"

"I know him enough! Daniel I want you! But I also want him!"

"We'll you can only have one!"

"Daniel..." I start before I can finish I throw up. Daniel held me up. Straight.

"Daniel... I need time. "

He nods and gives me space.

"Hay Gaby" I hear Victoria say as Daniel walks away "Guess what? I knew about you and Daniel!"

"What do you want Victoria?"

"Your doctor called a few weeks ago, he said he had got the results of your test... Your pregnant!"

* * *

"Hey Cam I'm back!" I say entering the van. I feel guilty leading a guy on, when I'm hiding a secret.

"Listen... I really like you!" Cameron whispers getting closer to me.

"Cameron, I like you too! A lot! An I wanna be with you! I really do! But I can't I have to be with Daniel!"

"Why?"

"Because... I'm pregnant" after that Cameron got up and walked away.

* * *

**HAHA Uproar yet?! NO? LOL Next chapter is gonna be a super twist! lol I love you! **

**THANK YOU!**

**-suxxxxxx**


	3. Lies Lies Lies

**Dear readers, sorry I haven't updated! Ill update 3 time tho! Anyhow I dont own revenge or Allstar Weekend Enjoy!**

* * *

Daniels POV lies lies lies "Mom! I heard you told Gaby she was 'pregnant?' I know your Lying. Why would you tell her that?" I yell. "Daniel, I see the way you look at her! You two are clearly in love! I lied to her, so you can be together. After you two hang out for longer she will realize she's not pregnant and that she loves you so shell stay with you! Instead of that Cameron dude. " "I don't want to win her this way mom! I'm going to tell her your dirty secret now!" "Daniel! Don't she'll never love you if you do!" My mom was right. I turned around and went back upstairs, to my room.

* * *

Cameron POV "Oh god!" I say to myself as Zach and Michael enter the van. I'm sweating my ass off. "Hey man, what's wrong?" Michael gives me a concerned look. "Did Gaby get back together with Daniel?" Zach says coming up to me. "No, worse" I say. They both look at me for answers. "She pregnant!" I blurt out. "Dude you got her preggers already!" Michael yells out, but Zach gets the message. "I'm so sorry! Daniel is the father... And that just sucks!" Zach says to me and he added the extra 'Daniel' fraze for Michael. I nod and just exist the room.

* * *

Gaby POV I walk home all alone with tears in my eyes. I decide to call Daniel, knowing his mother she probably already told him. 'Hello' 'Hi this is Gaby' 'Oh. Hey babe!' 'Um did your mom tell you about the situation. ' 'You mean the baby? Yeah of course. Ill be here for you through everything!' 'Thank you! But I want to be with Cam, so...' Before I could finish Daniel hung up on me. I sighed and sat at a rock. "Hey Gaby," Declan, said approaching me, sitting next to me. "Hi." I say back simply. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. I'm just tired. I'm going home. " I say getting up. I didn't really have a home. I lived with Daniel. But I didn't want to be there right now. I headed back to the van hoping to be able to talk to Cam. Once I reached the van I knocked on the door, Zach opened it, and then shoved it in my face. "Wait Zach please let me explain!" I pleaded. "Explain what? Cameron acutally liked you!" He said. "I know... Please...I need to talk to him!" I screeched, Crying. "Zach who's at the door?" I heard Cameron's voice. "No one"I heard Zach shout out. Cameron didnt fall for it, he came up to the door and saw me. "Oh... Hi" he said awkwardly "Cameron, if I knew this before I wouldn't have let you seduce me!" "I know but... We can't do anything about it now!" "I know" I said walking away. "Wait! Please don't cry!" Cameron said catching up to me. "Well, how can I not! The boy I use to love is a father, and the boy, I really like, doesn't want me! Worst of all I don't have a home to go too tonight!" I say loudly. "No home? Stay with me... Nothing is going to happen but... You need it..." Cameron says softly in my ear. He took my hand and led me to the van. Zach and Michael had clearly heard our conversation and didn't need explaining. I layed down on a bunk bed and sighed. What was I going to do now?! "Hey Gaby... Can we talk?" Michael asked me. I nodded and got up. "What's up?" I asked him. "Cameron... Loves you. "Michael says to me. "I love him too... But I screwed up. " "Acutally you didn't. I was walking by the Grayson's house, when I over heard mama Grayson and Daniel arguing. Victoria lied to you... Your not preggers" My eyes were wide in shock. "But Daniel said..." "He lied too..." Michael said. I felt the tears down my eyes. "I need to talk to Cameron!" I said rushing out of the room. I slammed into Zach...

* * *

Zach POV I was poring myself a cup of water when I turned around, Gaby slammed right into me. She fell backwards and hit her head against the wooden table. She fainted, her forehead stained with blood. 


	4. PANIC

**I dont own anything! I told you! haha**

* * *

Zachs POV the panic "Michael! Cameron! HELP!" I yelled but none of them seemed to hear me. I scooped up Gaby, and ran over to the small car we had. I pushed her into the backseat and sped to the hospital.

* * *

"Help! She fainted!" I yelled. A nurse took her from me and led her into the emergency room. I took my phone out and dialed Cameron's number. 'Hello?' 'Cam, you need to rush to the hospital. Gaby won't wake up' 'Im on my way!' I hung up and hid my face in my hands. "Zach I'm here!" Cameron yells out. He then runs up to a doctor. "How is she?" Cameron ask. "She's stable. A few stitches in her forehead but stable. " the doctor responded "And the baby?" He asked. The doctor looked confused. "What baby? She isn't pregnant never was. " "What?" Cameron asked confused. "Can I see her?" The doctor nodded and pointed to the door. All of sudden Daniel burst threw the doors. "How is my future wife?" He asked I forgot that after, Gaby found out the news. Daniel proposed and she said yes. "Stable." The doctor said to him. Daniel sighed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Cameron POV "Gaby?" I whispered. "Cameron?" She looked up. I bent down and kissed her. She kissed me back. And for the first time ever we both felt a spark of happiness. "Dude I came here as soon as I could!" Michael came running in. "Oh did I interrupt something?" Obviously he did. But Gaby just shook her head. "Babe how are you? You think you can still handle the wedding in April?" Daniel said bursting open the door. He had a soft sweet voice. Me and Gaby were suddenly brought back to earth. Daniel looked up and saw me. His voice turned serious and he straighten up. "Daniel. " he said reaching his hand out. "Cameron. " I say shaking it. So this was her ex? The father? And the future husband? What a whirl. "Nice to meet you. " he says then turns back to Gaby. "Daniel, about the wedding. " she started but stopped when Daniel pressed his fingers against her lips, to shush her. "Don't worry about it now. If it has to be moved it will be moved. He looks like such a dick but I could tell he really loves her. "So Daniel when are you and Gaby getting married?" I asked trying to make the moment less awkward. "April 15 although it might change now. " he said looking concerned. I just nodded my head. We all forgot that my dorky friend was in the same room. He asked Daniel the most stupidest question ever. "So you like pizza?" Daniel lifted an eyebrow. He shook the feeling off tho. "Um sure?" He asked more than said. "Cool!" Michael nodded and smiled proudly. "Hey guys?" Zach asked coming in. "Can I talk to her... Alone?" We all gave him a questioning look but nodded and then left the room we waited in the waiting room. Gaby POV Zach closed the door and sat on the chair next to me. "I can't help but feel guilty for this situation. " he said holding my hand. He looked down. I could see tears forming in his eyes. "Zach... I ran into you!" I exclaimed back "plus... You saved my life. Your a hero!" I used some words of wisdom. "You shouldn't have to be here. " "But I am. We're both gonna have to accept it. " I said and without thinking I got up and leaned in. I leaned in too much and so did Zach our lips met smack in the middle. It was great at first but then I realized Zach wasn't my love! He wasn't even Daniel I quickly broke the kiss and pulled apart. Zach rushed out of the room. And once again Daniel flooded my space. "So... I talked to my mom, you can stay over at our house tonight. Hospitals are scary" I just nodded my head towards Daniel. I didn't want to stay at the hospital but I didn't want to go to the van and see Cameron I felt guilty. 


End file.
